My Little Warriors
by OfficialBacon
Summary: When the greatest of the Z Warriors are pulled into a world that is not their own, can they hope to adjust and find a way back? More importantly, can they hope to survive the new threats this world throws at them?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm back. I've recovered from my immense session of feels at the end of Dawn of the First, and I'm ready to start a new crossover between two of the most loved/hated fandoms in existence. Prepare your bodies, and slather that yummy feedback all over the reviews.**

"Alright, Pan! That's your fastest time yet!" It had been almost three years since the defeat of the evil Majin Buu, and the mighty Saiyan warrior Goku had been spending the time as well as could.

"Thanks, Grandpa! I'm really excited about this tournament." The older warrior chuckled.

"Yeah, that sounds like my granddaughter, alright. Now, try one more before we head in for dinner."

"Right! I'll be back in a few minutes." She launched straight off, passing the horizon in a matter of seconds. Goku turned back to his other activity. His son Goten was just coming back from a recent sparring match.

"Really, dad? You had to punch me through all seven mountains on the range?"

"Well, what did you expect? It's not like our enemies are going to let you go that easily." Goten chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, if I have Trunks anywhere near me, they won't have to. I bet if Trunks and I fused, we could even beat you."

"Someone page me?" Both of the dark-haired Saiyans looked up to see two more lowering from the skies above.

"You got here just in time, buddy. I'd just made a bet with my dad. You still remember how to fuse?" Trunks chuckled.

"The way Piccolo drilled it into us? I don't think I'll ever forget." Goten laughed, remembering his entire childhood.

"You're not kidding. Wanna try a round against my dad after we fuse?" Trunks looked back and forth between the two fathers. Vegeta, his own dad, spoke up in his own gruff voice.

"Good grief, Trunks. Quit being such a pansy and fuse already. Kakarot's not going to hurt you." The purple haired youth shrugged and stepped to Goten's side. They both extended their arms away from one another.

"Fuuuuuu..." They stepped toward one another, bringing their arms in.

"Sion..." Their arms jumped toward the opposite side and they leaned out.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Their fingers met in the middle, and a huge light blasted from the space between them. As it faded, a new figure with black and purple hair stood in the middle. When he spoke, his voice was like two people speaking simultaneously.

"Ta daaaaaa! Gotenks is back in business, baby! So, pops, you wanted to fight me?" Goku chuckled.

"Yeah, I think so. This should be fun. But since you only have thirty minutes, go ahead and max out your power." Gotenks chuckled.

"Really? I was hoping we'd be able to have some fun with this, but if you insist..." He took a deep breath, then let it all out in one shout. In that moment, his hair blasted out, stretching now down to his thighs. It was completely golden. "Here. Super Saiyan 3, just for you." Goku grinned, popping his own neck.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." He spread his feet apart, steadying himself for the power surge he was about to bring on. As he began to groan from the effort of attaining his own Super Saiyan 3 form, Vegeta's eyes bulged.

"Kakarot, NO!" He was a mere second too late. The earth began shaking beneath their feet as two Super Saiyan 3's stood face to face. The huge influx of power blasted the space between them, and they were gone. All four of the most powerful Saiyans in existence simply vanished without a trace.

Or did they?

It had been a simple enough day in Canterlot Castle. Lower the moon, raise the sun. No abnormal pressure on the two princesses. At least, not until four unexplained ponies of varying colors came crashing through the roof. The first thing Celestia noticed was the lack of wings or a horn, but at the same time they had undoubtedly come crashing from above. Luna couldn't help but notice their interesting cutie marks. The largest of the group was orange with a dark blue mane, and his cutie mark was what looked like a bright yellow flower. The smallest one was solid blue with a checkered flag for a cutie mark. As they stood, the entire quota of guards in the throne room surrounded them. The blue one was first to speak.

"Ugh...Blast it, Kakarot, I told you to wait. The energy of a Super Saiyan 3 is much too volatile for two of them to be unleashed so close to one another. Now look at this mess!" The orange one lifted his head, tossing debris off himself.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? Last time the boys fused, I was in Otherworld. I never got a chance to experience that type of energy when I wasn't the one using it."

"Whatever. Where are we, anyway?" All four stood up, looking around. One of the younger ones spoke. This one had a blue coat and light purple mane. His cutie mark was a ball of blue fire.

"Well, my first guess is we're in a castle. But what's with all the horses?" At this, Celestia had to step in.

"You are in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. If you would, please explain your presence here." The one called Kakarot stepped forward.

"My apologies for wrecking your throne room, ma'am. We came across a bit of a mishap in our own world, and we were sent here. My name is Goku. This is my son, Goten." He gestured to the white one with a solid black mane. Goten's cutie mark was a girl encased in a similar yellow flower to his father's. "And these are my friends, Vegeta and Trunks." The two nodded as they were named. "And just out of curiosity, are you really a unicorn?" She chuckled. That tone was familiar to her. These people meant no harm. She nodded to the guards, calling them off as she stepped down and extended her wings.

"I am an Alicorn, a member of the royal family of Equestria. My name is Princess Celestia, and this is my sister Luna." The photo negative of the Alicorn princess nodded down to the group. "And if I may ask you a question, wasn't your name Kakarot?" Goku chuckled.

"A while back. Vegeta insists on calling me that because it's my birth name." He looked down at himself. "Huh. Hey Vegeta, have you noticed anything different about me?" The prince was speechless. As soon as Goku had stepped forward and spoken, he'd understood. They had become members of the native species. They were...ponies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I let loose with this new chapter, I'd like to give a generous thanks to all of those who took the time to review the previous chapter. I may not be able to respond to guests, but I still appreciate you guys. And with that, keep that lovely feedback pumping, and let's get going!**

It had been a full day since the Saiyans had crashed into Equestria, and the Princesses had sent them out to meet with a student of Celestia's, Twilight Sparkle, much against Vegeta's wishes. He made quite sure that was understood.

"I still can't understand why we have to take a tour of this pathetic little world. Honestly, sometimes I wish Babidi had continued controlling me. Perhaps then it would be excusable to blast away pests like these...ponies."

"Aw, come on. You know you don't mean that, Vegeta. And I can't understand how you're thinking about destroying any of this. I haven't felt this relaxed since...wow, it has been a while. Besides, you might as well enjoy it. We could be here for a while." Vegeta turned, gawking at his rival.

"And just what do you mean by that, Kakarot? I don't plan on staying here a second longer than I have to!"

"Well, until the boys learn how to fuse again, we're not going to be able to generate enough power to get out of here. And with these bodies, I'm guessing it might take a while." Vegeta grunted, not willing to admit the superiority of his son's fusion.

"Come on, let's just find this sparkly thing before I lose my lunch."

"Now, now. Where might we be going in such a hurry?" The voice seemed to come from nowhere, but that didn't stop the group from looking around, each lowering themselves for a fight. "Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners? My name is Discord, Wreaker of Chaos, Dragonequis extraordinaire." The strangest creature they had ever seen popped out from a gopher hole a few feet away. It had what looked like the body of a goat, a tiger paw, a rooster claw, a bat wing, a bird wing, and two mismatched horns. "And you must be the great Saiyans I've heard so much about. You know, there's always been a lot of talk between all of us permanently imprisoned folk, but you always did take the cake. The Eternal Dragons simply wouldn't stop yammering on about you in limbo. To be fair, I can't see why. No offense, but I was expecting a bit more of a show from the first Super Dupers or whatever you are in a thousand years." Vegeta snarled, butting past the strange being.

"If you want to fight, come out and say it. Otherwise, leave us be." Discord's eyes glinted, and a new grin spread across his face.

"Well, now that you mention it, I haven't had a good duel in over a thousand years. I could use a good stretch." His arms began to flail like spaghetti, his joints popping as they moved. The three Saiyans who had stuck around turned to one another.

"Well, I guess we could just move on." As usual, Trunks was the voice of reason. Goku on the other hand...

"I don't think so. To be honest, I've been itching to test this body. That and I want to see just what this guy can do. He gives off an impression like Buu did. There's a lot of power there, we just can't see it all." He turned to the Spirit of Chaos, who was now in boxing shorts and working a pink cloud like a punching bag. "Hey, if you want to fight, I'm your man." Discord's focus changed instantly, and just like that he was directly in front of Goku. The newly ponified Saiyan swung a hoof, still trying to fight like he always had. As soon as he'd started moving, though, Discord was behind him.

"Really, now? All that drama for this?" Goku saw an opportunity and thrust backward with both legs, successfully smashing them into Discord's stomach. He flew back, smashing into a nearby boulder and sticking in it. He shook the dust from his fur and snapped. Now he was everywhere, delivering devastating kicks with every appearance. He forced Goku back and forth across the sky at odd angles, using his control over gravity to his advantage. As Goku neared the edge of the path, Discord clenched his fists together and smashed the Saiyan straight down into the boulder he had run into earlier.

Vegeta's mind exploded with rage. There was no way that something so...so ridiculous could be stronger than Kakarot. It wasn't possible, especially not when he, the Prince of all Saiyans, was constantly forced to play second fiddle. Wait...the fight wasn't over yet. Vegeta grinned as he realized the next step in the battle. This freak was going to get his.

Goku shoved his way out of the rubble, shaking dust out of his mane. "You know, you're better than I would have guessed. And this body is a lot more difficult to control than I gave the rest of the ponies credit for." Discord shook his fists above his head, mocking victory. "Heh. Don't celebrate just yet. I've still got a few surprises up my...well, a few surprises left." He took a deep breath, and just like that his mane was completely golden. It stuck up away from him like a case of almighty bed head. He drew himself back onto two legs and both of his front hooves came around to his side. "Kaaaaaaa..." Discord whistled innocently, trimming his nails with an emery board. "Meeeeeeee..." A ball of blue light appeared between his hooves. The incredible aura he was putting out grew, evaporating the boulder and almost ten feet of ground beneath him. "Haaaaaaaaaa..." The ground began to rumble, and more and more boulders started popping up around Goku's body. "Meeeeeeee..." He was sweating profusely now. It was obvious that this was no normal Kamehameha. And the signs didn't lie. For a brief three second before he fired the massive blast, Goku's entire body became gold. His mane rocketed from his body, reaching all the way back to his hindquarters. And then it happened. Discord's eyes bulged as he realized exactly what he had gotten into. He raised his hand to snap, but it was too late.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The gigantic Super Saiyan 3 Kamehameha blasted all the way back across the field, evaporating the path, the ground behind the path, the lake across the way, and just shaving the top of a mountain before passing out of view.

When the light finally faded, all that was left was a long, steaming crater. Discord's hand jutted from the center of the ditch, waving a white flag which he somehow folded the rest of his body out of.

"Ok, ok. I give. But to be fair, you could have just shown me that power and saved us this trouble." Goku grinned.

"I know, but I like a good fight. Oh, and before you go, could you do us a favor? My Instant Transmission is shot while I'm in this body, so..."

"Just say the word, my good colt." Goku nodded.

"Great. Could you take us to a Miss Twilight Sparkle?" Discord chuckled, a merry sound.

"How convenient! I just happened to be heading that way." He snapped, and suddenly the entire party was in the middle of a library. Unfortunately, they were in the middle of all three axes.

As they picked themselves up off the floor yet again, the door behind them cracked open and there stood yet another Alicorn. Her voice was pleasant, calming even. It reminded Goku of Chi-Chi whenever she was actually happy. "Well, you must be the guests the Princess was talking about! Oh, and hello, Discord. I guess you're here for those ashes, right?" The Dragonequis nodded eagerly, and Twilight brought out an envelope filled with a strange black substance. "Well, whatever you're doing, have fun. I've got a bit of work to do." She turned to the Saiyans as Discord vanished into thin air. "Now, which one of you had two names?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, now just hold still for a second..." Goku's eye twitched as the needle neared his elbow.

"So help me, Kakarot, if you move again I will blast your head off." Vegeta extended his hoof and a ball of energy formed at the end. Goku's eyes clenched closed as the needle pressed through his skin and a single tablespoon of blood flowed through the tube attached to him.

"There. All done." There was no response. "Hello? Goku, are you okay?"

"Don't bother. He's fainted." Twilight chuckled.

"I guess some ponies just can't handle needles. Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, what was that thing you were doing a second ago?" Vegeta hopped off of his chair and began pacing.

"I assume you are referring to the ball of energy I was generating?" She nodded enthusiastically. "That is the Big Bang attack, a favorite of mine."

"But what does it do?"

"What do you think it does? It destroys anything that I aim it at." Twilight seemed a bit taken aback by this.

"Ok...But to what extent?" Vegeta sat back down, laying across the seat.

"Similar attacks have been used to destroy planets, although I would say Kakarot's signature beam is at least comparable in power." Twilight's jaw dropped.

"Wait, PLANETS? As in the entire world?" Vegeta chuckled.

"Something wrong? Can't picture that much destruction in your perfect world, can you? The first thing you need to know about Kakarot and myself is that we were born to destroy. Our bodies are built as perfect weapons." He strolled over to her, looking her right in the eye. "And if you want to study us for real, give us something to fight."

"Vegeta, I think that's enough." Goku was back, and just in time. Twilight looked absolutely terrified.

"Honestly, Kakarot, sometimes you're too soft. I was simply telling her what she wanted to know." Twilight shook herself, coming back to her studies.

"You know, I actually like that idea. And I think I know just the pony for you." Her horn sparked and suddenly all three of them were in a hall of Canterlot Castle. Two of the Royal Guards stood in front of a small, underwhelming door. They knelt to Twilight.

"Your majesty. What can we do for you?" She sighed.

"First, you can stand up. Second, I have an experiment to run and I need access." They looked nervous, but they stepped aside and the door creaked open. Inside stood a painting of a rock cliff with stone pillars. The door slammed behind them and Twilight began to speak. "This is the gateway to Tartarus. Inside, there is a centaur by the name of Tirek. He came very close to destroying Equestria at one point, but we managed to stop him. I think he still has the power he took from us, so watching your two fight him will be invaluable to my research.

"Hold it. I'll do the fighting this time." Twilight stared over at Vegeta in awe. "Kakarot got to fight that chaos freak, so I get this one. It's not my fault if you weren't there to watch last time." Twilight shrugged.

"If you insist. You should be able to just pass through the painting, so go ahead." Vegeta strolled ahead and passed through the picture, followed closely by the other two. As soon as they'd landed on the cliff, a voice boomed through the entire cavern.

"Twilight Sparkle. Out of everypony who might have come to visit me...oh, but you brought some friends. How wonderful." Vegeta stepped forward, calling out into the darkness.

"If you want to speak to someone, try me! I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, and I challenge you!" No sooner had the words left his mouth than a giant red centaur appeared on the other side of the cliff. "There you are. Now, if you think you're something special, try me."

"Gladly." The centaur charged without another word and his fist was met by by Vegeta's outstretched hoof. His other hand swung around, but the prince caught that too. They pushed against one another, cracking the stone beneath them all the way across. A huge aura blasted from Tirek's body and he shoved Vegeta back to the edge of the cliff. He charged at blinding speeds, catching the Saiyan off guard. His hand latched around Vegeta's head and smashed him into a cliff. He took half a step back and his entire upper body launched into an assault on Vegeta, smashing the cliff he was buried in to rubble with his own body. As the top of the rock face collapsed, Tirek stepped back, satisfied with his work. "Honestly, Twilight, if that's all you've brought I'm disappointed."

"If you think I'm done, perhaps you should check yourself. Luckily enough, I'm here to wreck you either way." Tirek turned, his eyes bulging. There stood Vegeta, a smug grin spread across his face. "You know something, Tirek? With the stories Twilight told me about you, I've realized you remind me of someone. There was once an android who could steal power from anything he touched, much like yourself. When I first met him, I only had one question for him." He began rising into the air. "Tirek, tell me. Can a soulless pit dweller like yourself feel fear?" A deep, guttural yell came from him, and suddenly his mane was golden. Electricity crackled across his skin and a smug grin came across his face. "Because you've shown a small measure of skill, I will grant you an honor. I will show you the fullest extent of my power. Do you believe you can handle it, Tirek?" The centaur's face was a picture of rage. His entire body steamed, and his knuckles cracked from how hard he was clenching his fists.

Vegeta's hooves extended to either side of his body and another yell escaped him. A burst of energy coursed out of his body and collapsed back around him, leaving an aura of yellow power around him. His groans of effort could be heard all the way back by Twilight and Goku. The cavern walls began tearing out of place around him, shattering and collapsing. The floor beneath him was dented by his incredible aura. His hooves came together, meeting in front of him, and winds began ripping at Tirek's body. Lightning burst from between Vegeta's hooves and struck pillars and formations around him, scattering dust across the battlefield. As the entire room began to shake, he spoke.

"TIREK! NOW YOU UNDERSTAND THE FULL EXTENT OF SAIYAN POWER! BUT IF YOU BELIEVE YOURSELF TRULY A SUPERIOR BEING, THEN STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Goku stepped in front of Twilight, only leaving her a few inches through which to view the attack. "FINAL FLASH!"

A gigantic beam of power blasted from Vegeta's hooves, melting rock, cracking walls, and blinding all onlookers. Tirek was completely enveloped by the blast, and as it faded, he was nowhere to be seen. Vegeta lowered to the ground, taking a deep breath. "Kakarot, let's go. This place reminds me too much of Otherworld."

As the group strolled back down the halls of Canterlot Castle, Twilight had just barely begun speaking again. "I-I-I...H-How?" Vegeta chuckled, obviously pleased with his work.

"Trust me, I didn't destroy him. He was too far out of the way for that blast to have struck him. Coward." He spat into the nearest flower vase. "But my own opinions aside, I assume you understand our true power now?" She nodded quickly. "Any questions?" His voice was full of mockery, but Twilight jumped straight on it.

"What was that? And why did you wait until Tirek was out of the way? And how did you turn your mane golden? And why did you have to yell so much to do whatever it was? And..." Vegeta rolled his eyes and spoke over her.

"That attack was the Final Flash, my most powerful technique. My hair became golden because I have attained the rank of Super Saiyan, much like Kakarot. And I yell because generating that amount of power takes an enormous effort. Not only that, it allows me to focus on the task at hand." Goku leaned in to Twilight, whispering a side note.

"And it's kind of fun."

"And if you have any more questions, feel free to keep them to yourself." Vegeta rolled his eyes as they left the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everybody! Good grief, has this story been booming. You guys are awesome, and so I'm going to give you a hint. Before you read paragraph 24, turn on Guile's Theme, and leave your thoughts and villain suggestions in the reviews!**

"Mmmm...this is really good. Say, what's in these things, anyway?" The bright pink pony chuckled.

"Ooo...can't tell you. Trade secret!" Trunks shrugged and took another bite out of his cupcake. Whatever it was, it was delicious. He wished the servant robots back at Capsule Corp could cook like this.

"Hey, I want some!" He turned to see the now notably tall Goku strolling toward him, followed closely by a very angry-looking Vegeta.

"Tell me Trunks, why am I not surprised that you've both been spending all this time enjoying pastries instead of practicing Fusion to get us home?" Trunks tried to talk, but the cupcake fluffed up in his mouth.

"Weh di ti Fuson..." He swallowed, taking a deep breath. "We did try Fusion. In fact, we practiced for almost an hour. Our power levels were perfectly aligned, and we even got one to go full circle, but..." Goten chuckled.

"Man, fat ponies look weird. But anyway, until we figure out what's supposed to be an index finger in this place, we can't really fuse." Vegeta smacked his forehead.

"Of course. The one thing that nobody in this entire world can relate to, and we're supposed to find it out for ourselves. Blast it, Trunks, can you at least try?" Goku put a hoof on his shoulder and swallowed his cupcake.

"Something wrong? You're not usually this tense." Vegeta huffed.

"Just that fact that I can feel myself growing weaker by the minute. We have attained such a level of strength that it can't be maintained unless constantly trained. Honestly, if I just had somewhere I could train without any interference I'd be perfectly fine." Goku rubbed his chin.

"Well, I doubt they can permanently increase gravity like Bulma's machines...Oh! There's a thought. Hey Twilight, do you have any sort of a Time Chamber?" Twilight thought for a moment.

"Well, I remember coming across a spell for something like that in a record from Starswirl the Bearded once. I guess I could try and replicate it." As her horn began to spark, yells and shouts rose up from the next street over.

"Vegeta, Goten! Come on!" All four Saiyans leapt into the air and were met with the very unpleasant sight of Celestia cornering a young filly behind a blacksmithy. "Celestia! What's up?" She turned, staring up at them. Her eyes were green with slit pupils. "Whoa! Come on, guys!" Goku charged, crashing down between the Princess and the youngling. "What's gotten into you?" She chuckled, her eyes narrowing maliciously.

"Kakarot, I don't think she's who she looks like." Vegeta's mane was already a bright gold. "Although perhaps we should let the boys have this one. I'm sure they'd have some fun with it." Goten and Trunks sighed.

"No getting out of it, then."

"Right. Let's end it quickly." Trunks stood up on his hind legs and his mane rose all the way up, lighting up golden. He motioned with his hooves just in front of his chest and a ball of red energy formed in between them. " BURNING ATTACK!" The ball shot from between his hooves, growing exponentially. Much to the surprise of the group, however, the faux Celestia swatted the ball off to the side, just missing the top of City Hall.

"Hmm...This thing might be tougher than I thought. That's one of Trunks' best moves." Goku nodded.

"Right. No need in taking any unnecessary risks. I'll try to draw her out of town, you clear the area." As Goku finished speaking, the fake Celestia piped up in a voice that sounded like an organ talking about world domination.

"Perhaps you don't understand yet. It really doesn't matter what you plan to do, your world is already forfeit. I've traveled the entirety of Equestria with this form, and I've received enough power to blast this entire world into submission. If you don't recognize me, try this." She laughed as her body began to change. Her skin was a dark green, and her legs and horn were filled with holes.

"Chrysalis? But we defeated you!" Twilight Sparkle had sneaked up behind the group.

"You know this thing, Twilight?" She nodded slowly.

"Her name is Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings. She feeds off of the emotional energy of anypony she comes across. If she's been using the guise of Celestia for all these years, though...Oh..." Goku's mane jumped straight up and turned gold.

"Don't worry. We're used to fighting out of our league." Without another word, he charged, drawing a hoof back. Chrysalis sneered, catching his punch as easily as she might have grabbed a ball.

"Honestly, is that the best you can do?" She slammed a hoof into his face, smashing him through the next few rows of buildings. As he opened his eyes, trying to recover, she was on top of him again. She let loose with a barrage of punches, smashing his head further and further into the dirt. After what felt like hours, she finally stepped off of him.

"Big Bang Attack!" A ball of blue energy smashed into the back of Chrysalis' head, causing her to stumble forward. She turned, grimacing menacingly at Vegeta. She leapt up, charging him. "Kakarot! Use it now!" He drew both arms back and a ball of purple energy formed between them. From the ground, Chrysalis could hear Goku yelling intensely.

"KAAAMEEEHAAAMEEE..." She turned, genuinely frightened at the power she felt from his blast. From above, another set of words came.

"GALLICK GUN..." She glanced back and forth, her eyes bulging.

"No...NOOOOOO!" Simultaneously, Goku and Vegeta thrust their hooves forward, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"FIIRE!" The blasts completely enveloped Chrysalis, leaving nothing but a blinding flash of light between them.

Vegeta sunk to the ground panting, a smile on his lips. Goku's entire body trembled with the effort he had given to that attack, but they weren't done yet. A green hoof burst from the rubble as Goten and Trunks landed next to the weary Saiyans.

"Take a few, old timers. We've got this for a few minutes." They proceeded to blast the location of Chrysalis' hoof with every attack they had. Vegeta turned to his rival, just now catching his breath.

"Kakarot, I assume you realize that we're fighting a losing battle." Goku stood all the way up again.

"Yeah, but what else can we do? I doubt that even a Super Saiyan 3 will get this done, and I don't have the power left to maintain it for very long anyway." Vegeta shook his head.

"I will not be defeated by some body-stealing horse. There must be something we can use to fight her." Chrysalis leapt out of the earth, her eyes focused entirely on Goten and Trunks.

"YOU ARE MINE!" The boys leapt in opposite directions, still pummeling her with energy blasts.

"Kakarot, there may be a way." Vegeta spoke suddenly and choppily, as though he were ashamed to even bring it up. "Make a Spirit Bomb." Goku chuckled.

"You know, it's always you who thinks of that. Alright, I'll do it, but I'll need about ten minutes to get enough power." Vegeta nodded.

"Alright then. Get moving. The boys and I will buy you ten minutes, but I can't guarantee any more." Goku rose into the air and his hooves stretched out above him. His eyes closed and he began thinking as hard as he could.

_"King Kai! Are you there?"_

_ "Good grief, don't scare me like that! I just got out of the shower, Goku!"_

_ "I'm sorry, but this is urgent. I need to communicate with the people of the planet I'm on."_

_ "Ugh...Okay, let me see if I can find you. Doo da doo...Whoa! How'd you get all the way out there, Goku?"_

_ "Long story. Can I talk to them now?"_

_ "They're all yours."_

"Ponies of Equestria! I'm sure you're wondering who this voice is, but trust me, I am not to be feared. My name is Goku. My friends and I are fighting against an evil queen, but she's proving stronger than we can handle alone. That's why I'm asking you to grant us some of your power. All you need to do is raise your hooves up! Just will it to raise into the sky, and we can defeat her!"

Braeburn stood up on his hind legs, raising his hooves up to the sky. "Here you go, good buddy! Take all you need from AAAAAAPLEOOSA!"

Celestia and Luna both rose their hooves up from their thrones, and every single one of the guards followed their lead.

"Zis voice! It ees magnifique! Ve must obey, so says Photo Finish!" Everypony in the streets of Manehattan followed her lead as she rose her hooves into the sky.

Goku grinned as the ball continued growing, reaching sizes even bigger than the town itelf. "Thank you! Thank you all!" His face steeled as he turned to the massacre beneath him. Vegeta was on a knee, struggling to stand again. Chrysalis had Goten and Trunks by the shirts and was smashing them together like toys. "Vegeta! Get them out of there!" The prince didn't have to move. Out of nowhere, Chrysalis had dropped the two boys and begun soaring straight upward.

"Well, don't thank me all at once." Goku turned and saw none other than Discord. "She's challenging my chaos wreaking ability. Simply impermissible. Of course, that confusion bit only lasts for a moment, so I'd get to work." Goku nodded.

"Right." He set his eyes firmly on the Changeling Queen and brought both of his arms down, throwing the giant bomb as hard as he could. Her eyes cleared as the bomb came within feet of her and she stuck her hooves out, trying to stop it.

"No, no, NO, NO, NOOO!" The bomb slowed, grinding eventually to a halt. She grinned evilly, pushing the bomb back toward Goku.

"No...No, not again! I can't lose...I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" His mane blasted from his neck and his coat became fully gold. The ball surged back toward Chrysalis, shoving her into a mountain. A second time it stopped. "Hrrrgh...She's too strong...Her body's like a living Spirit Bomb!" No sooner had he spoken than Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten appeared alongside him.

"Need some help, pops?" Goku chuckled, his voice rumbling with effort.

"Don't mind if I do." All three of them shoved with all their power simultaneously and the ball crushed into the mountain, blasting the entire thing to pieces. They fell to the ground, each with a grin on his face. The last thing Goku saw was a fuzzy purple pony calling his name.


	5. Chapter 5

Goku awoke to the sound of a click coming from directly below his head. He looked around and saw a figure scrambling from the room, but before he could get up and try to follow whoever it was, his neck began to burn. He gave a weak cry and thumped to the floor.

"Kakarot! What's wrong?" Vegeta's only answer was a smack that threw him through the wall. He stood, shaking the dust from his mane. Goten and Trunks leapt to his side, throwing their bandages aside.

"What's up, dad?" Vegeta shook his head.

"Something's wrong with Kakarot. Come on!" They reentered the room, now illuminated by the glow of a Super Saiyan. Goku turned to the group, sneering maliciously. Something was different about him, though. Firstly, he was wearing some strange amulet around his neck that was glowing almost as brightly as his mane. And to top it all off his eyes had turned a shade of magenta that Vegeta hadn't seen since Frieza had killed him years ago.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Goku screamed out as he charged, smashing all three of them straight through the wall yet again, but this time he kept going. Smoke raised over the entire town as the Saiyans crashed through the far wall of the hospital and skidded across Mane Street. Goku pinned down Goten and Trunks underneath him and began strangling both of them, grinning wildly. Vegeta stood back up again, his mane becoming gold yet again. He smashed a leg into Goku's neck, throwing the larger Saiyan away from the two teens. They collapsed to the ground, panting their lungs out.

"What's going on here?" Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash landed beside the three weary fighters. "We heard the smashing and came as fast as we could." Vegeta checked around him for any signs of danger as he spoke.

"Something has interfered with Kakarot's mind and caused him to begin attacking us. Not only that, but whatever it is has increased his power fivefold." Even Trunks and Goten looked shocked.

"How can you tell that?"

"I've been hit by Kakarot before, but this time a single punch from his normal state felt like Buu was pummeling me into the dirt again." Twilight and Dashie glanced at each other nervously.

"Umm...I feel like you should see something, guys. Come on."

Back in Twilight's library, she had just worked an old text off the shelf and flipped it open on the table. As the pages flew back and forth, Vegeta gasped.

"That's it! That amulet is the same thing Kakarot was wearing!" Twilight stopped flipping pages and swallowed nervously.

"And you're absolutely sure about that?" He nodded.

"What is it, Twilight? Let's see...The Alicorn Amulet? Increases the wearer's power immensely and corrupts them to the point of no return. Of course it would be Kakarot who gets the blasted thing stuck on him. It couldn't corrupt him, so it just decided to drive him completely mad instead. Fine, how do we get it off of him?" Twilight blushed as she pointed to a footnote in the bottom corner of the page. "What's this...Can only be removed by the wearer...No, No! There's no way we can get Kakarot to remove that thing in this state." He stepped back, wiping his forehead. "We're gonna die...We're all gonna die."

"Hold up, Dad. There might be a way." Vegeta turned to Trunks, his eyes wide with fear. "How long has it been since Goku's eaten? I know him well enough to know that when he gets hungry, he'll do anything for a good meal. When he can't take it anymore, we can just deny him the food until he gives us the amulet." Vegeta shook his head.

"Don't you get it? Kakarot is too far gone to understand what we'd be trying to tell him. It's like trying to deal with some sort of wild animal." Twilight's eyes bulged. She opened her mouth to speak, but just as the words began to form, Vegeta tackled her and Dashie to the ground and the far wall exploded. Goku streamed through the library, grabbing Vegeta off of them and smashing him into the wall. His body was coated in an electric aura now, and his eyes had narrowed to slits.

"Kakarot..." Vegeta managed to choke this out, but his hands dropped to his sides before he could finish whatever he was going to say.

"FATHER!" Trunks' mane stood on end and turned a bright shade of gold as he charged. His hoof smashed into Goku's face, forcing him off of Vegeta. He proceeded to attack with everything he had, delivering punches faster than Goku could block them. The older Saiyan stumbled back, rage growing on his face with every blow. Finally, he caught Trunks' hoof in midair and threw him backward across his shoulder. He charged Goten, meeting him in the center of the room. The two Super Saiyans collided, blasting everything not nailed down out of the room.

As the library began collapsing around them, father and son rose into the sky, still trading blows. Even from this distance, though, it was still obvious that Goten was outmatched. Goku smashed him straight down, making a crater in the library's roots.

"Rainbow Dash, we only have one chance. Do you feel up to a Sonic Rainboom?" The pegasus nodded, her face set. Without another word, she turned and blasted off at incredible speeds toward the edge of the forest. Twilight nodded and knelt down, shaking Vegeta by the head. "Come on, Vegeta. You've got to get up. You're our only hope." The prince of all Saiyans cracked his eyes open.

"It's no use. We're all finished." She shook her head.

"Not yet. If you can get up and keep fighting, we can win this. I have an idea." He shook his head, staring blankly into the sky.

"No...I've never been able to defeat Kakarot, and here he has surpassed me yet again. Only now, I will pay the ultimate price for my dishonor." Twilight's eyes bulged. How could such a strong pony be giving up so easily?

"No! You can't just lie here and die! You've got to get up, and you're going to do it right now!" She aimed both legs at his head and bucked as hard as she could. It wouldn't hurt him, not as strong as he was, but it would certainly get his attention. Sure enough, he turned to her, rage filling his eyes.

"You want me to get up, little pony? Do you? Well, fine then! HERE I AM!" His aura was immense, dissolving the ground beneath him for almost fifty feet. He turned to Goku, sneering. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn his cutie mark flickered to a strangely written M for a moment.

"KAKAROT! HERE I STAND, SO COME AND FIGHT ME, COWARD!" Goku turned, releasing his hold on Trunks' shirt. Vegeta stuck out his chin in defiance. "Is this what you want? I don't think so. You're scared, aren't you?" Goku snarled, his muscles bulging as his mane extended from his neck and down to his hindquarters. Even in the face of a Super Saiyan 3, Vegeta's rage was unshakable. He chuckled at this new power. "Go ahead and run away."

Goku screamed, foaming at the mouth now. He charged, smashing into Vegeta full force. The two threw punches and kicks back and forth furiously, but this time there was no clear victor. Both drew back and delivered a deadly blow with the same hand. The ground cracked as their fists met in midair and a shockwave blasted from between them. "Something wrong, Kakarot?" Goku strained his neck, trying to headbutt Vegeta, but the prince kept him at a distance, though his arms were beginning to shake.

"Come on, Vegeta. Just a little longer..." As she finished speaking, two ponies landed behind her. A very light voice came from the one in the back.

"Y-you want me to talk him down? Oh, no..." Twilight turned, her eyes bulging.

"Come on, Fluttershy. If you can't do it, nopony can!" The yellow pegasus was already sneaking off and slipping behind a large chunk of rubble. "Please? He could end up destroying all of Equestria if you don't!" She stuck her head out from behind the rock.

"B-But look at him! Would you go out there?"

"If it meant saving my friends, I certainly would." Fluttershy gulped, nodding slowly.

"Alright. I'll do it." She stepped out from behind the rubble and lifted into the air. The incredible aura from the two Saiyans stung a bit as she passed through it, but she kept going. Just as she got within her own earshot (which wasn't exactly a long way) Goku reached out of nowhere and grabbed Vegeta by the throat. Her eyes bulged, and just as quickly shrunk into anger. "Hey, you!" Goku turned back, staring at her with those red eyes. "Put him down, right now." He chuckled, dropping Vegeta. The prince's hair turned back to black as he fell, and Goku began advancing on Fluttershy menacingly. "You should be ashamed of yourself, picking on somepony so much weaker than you. What do you have to say for yourself?" He reached out, and his hoof was a mere inch from her face when her eyebrows lowered, her irises grew, and his entire body froze. "Now, take the amulet off." His body shook as his hooves rose up to his neck and clicked the amulet off of his neck. Almost instantly, his eyes were that deep shade of turquoise again.

"Whoa...What happened here?" Twilight rose up to his level, eying him suspiciously.

"You didn't put that amulet on, did you?" He shook his head.

"Nope. Last thing I remember was hearing a click around my neck and seeing someone running off. Then I wake up and everything around me is wrecked."

The next voice came from everywhere, it seemed. Twilight, Dashie, and Fluttershy all seemed to recognize it perfectly, though, and it froze them with fear.

"That would be my doing."

**Well, that's that. I'd love some more of that juicy feedback, and I'd also love to see some thoughts on who you all think the new villain is. And a brief suggestion for those of you who just love DBZ crossovers would be to read another story of mine, Legends of Both Worlds. I'll see you all in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sombra?!" The gray unicorn lowered to the ground, a smug grin spreading across his face.

"Something wrong, Twilight? Didn't expect to see me again, did you?" She stumbled back, her eyes widening.

"B-But we destroyed you...The Crystal Heart destroyed you..." Sombra's head twitched to the side as if recalling a painful occurrence.

"True, the Heart did destroy that gloriously powerful body I had taken residence in during my imprisonment. I'm still a bit steamed about that, to be fair. And after my body was destroyed, my consciousness was scattered across the face of Equestria. It was only through immense willpower and no small amount of magic that I was able to rebuild my mind and body to their original states." He began pacing in a circle around the group. "I placed the Alicorn Amulet on Goku in the hopes that he would eliminate you and your friends. The chest given to you by the Tree of Harmony is simply too big of a threat when wielded properly. Of course, it doesn't really matter now. I have recently regained full control of my faculties and am more than capable of destroying you and anypony who stands in my way with ease." Vegeta stood up, still panting slightly.

"Kakarot...How much power do you have left?" Goku looked at his hands.

"I think I have about half of my power left over from whatever happened earlier. How about you?"

"The same. I imagine the boys have a bit more. If we rush him simultaneously it should be enough." Goku squared himself, nodding quickly. Trunks and Goten caught his eye and understood immediately. All four of them went Super Saiyan at the exact same moment and charged from all four directions. Sombra chuckled into his hoof.

"Really? You wish to fight me in your weakened states? Very well, then." His horn sparked and just like that his body was encased in gray crystals. "Come!" They each attacked a different way, with Goten taking point. He came in with a haymaker, but Sombra's crystallized hoof smashed him down, crushing his head into the ground. Trunks came from above with a flying kick, but he missed entirely as Sombra was now behind him. Two kicks sent him flying back to town.

Vegeta hung back, pummeling Sombra's casing with energy blasts, while Goku stopped a few feet in front of him, insisting on going to hoof to hoof. They both disappeared, trading blows insanely fast. Try as he might, Goku couldn't get through that crystal layer. He decided to try focusing his energy into the single point of attack like he had against Meta Cooler. His hoof sparked as he drove it into Sombra's gut, where it stopped cold.

"Gah! No way!" Sombra laughed, his protective layer still unscathed. His hooves clenched around Goku's arm, throwing him directly into the way of Vegeta's latest energy volley. Blasts scorched his fur as he fell, almost smashing into Vegeta.

"Kakarot, are you alright?" Goku chuckled, pushing himself up off the ground. His limbs shook with effort.

"Yeah. Boy, he's something else, isn't he?"

"I'll say. Look, we can't hope to beat him like this. My strongest blasts just bounced off of him, and you're running low on power. If we knew how to fuse, that would be the ideal choice, but that's not an option in these bodies. And to top it all off, the inhabitants of this planet haven't yet recovered enough for a Spirit Bomb." Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Well, when you put it like that...Wow, we're in trouble, aren't we?" Goten hovered over to the older Saiyans, popping his neck.

"How's it looking?"

"Not good. This guy seems invincible." Vegeta stroked his chin, turning and looking behind him.

"Twilight! Come here!" She strolled over, keeping a wary eye on Sombra. "He mentioned some chest. Do you know what he was talking about?" She nodded.

"Yes. The Chest of Harmony. It provides a brief surge of power to whoever opens it. That's how we defeated Tirek the first time." Vegeta chuckled, a smug grin spreading his lips.

"Excellent. That's exactly what we need. Where is it?" She gestured to the ruins of the library.

"Believe it or not, that used to be a castle. I gave it a makeover after I got tired of the glamour. The chest stayed inside, though."

"Well, let's go find a chest!" Trunks soared past the group, blasting the ashes with kiais and small energy blasts. Goten turned to his dad, eying Sombra.

"Can you two keep him under wraps while Trunks and I find the chest?" Goku nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Twilight, can you go with them?" She nodded and the two ponies ran off toward the pile of debris. "Great. Vegeta, we'll have to play defense. If we're lucky, he won't even try to attack."

"Not your lucky day, then, is it?" Both of them were slammed forward by two pillars of crystal. They turned in midair, volleying him with energy blasts. Sombra was already behind them, ready to strike again. Both of them managed to stop and turn about. Vegeta's arm was already extended and a blue ball of energy was growing at it's tip. Goku's hooves were both together behind him.

"Hold him off, Vegeta!"

"On it! BIG BANG..." A ball of energy formed between Goku's hooves.

"KAAAAA..."

"ATTACK!" Sombra reared up, trying to hold back Vegeta's blast.

"MEEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEE..." Sombra's horn flashed and Vegeta's blast was thrown off to the side. He charged the pair, crystal blades extending from his hooves.

"Kakarot, do it now!" Goku gritted his teeth and the ball of light grew in intensity to a blinding level as he thrust his hooves forward.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sombra's body was encased in blue light. The beam shot straight through the clouds above, the edge of it demolishing a muffin held by a certain gray, cross-eyed pegasus.

When the smoke cleared, Goku had collapsed onto his chest. Sombra stood above him, steam coiling off his body. "So, I take it you are no longer willing to continue the fight?" Vegeta growled, raising shakily into the air.

"Don't overestimate yourself, Sombra. You'll never hear a true Saiyan give up! Never!" He launched yet another volley of energy blasts, but these were different. These actually managed to push Sombra back, each strike shoving him a different way. But he couldn't keep it up. As Sombra fell back into a pile of garbage, Vegeta collapsed right beside Goku.

"Father, we found it!" Out of nowhere, Trunks and Goten landed beside their dads, lowering a crystal chest between them. Sombra's eyes popped open and immediately focused on the chest.

"NOOOOOOO!" He charged, aiming directly for the chest. Trunks and Goten both turned and caught one of his arms. They both skidded backward, grunting with effort.

"Dad...open the chest!" Vegeta and Goku both reached across, each turning three of the oddly shaped keys sticking out of the sides. Light burst from it, and when it faded enough to see, Goku and Vegeta both stood there as Super Saiyan 3s. Vegeta looked down at his hooves, pure happiness washing over him.

"Incredible...Kakarot, let's finish this!" He threw his hooves out to the side and Goku drew his back. "FINAL FLASH!"

"KAAMEEHAAMEEHAAAAAA!" Both beams merged, blasting Sombra's crystals to bits. His body began to dissolve between them, fear spreading across his face. His voice grew deeper and more desperate as he uttered his final words.

"I AM IMMORTAL!" As the last of him fell apart and scattered to the wind, all four Saiyans disappeared. Twilight stepped into the open space, looking up into the sky.

"Thank you..."

The four Saiyans crashed into a pile yet again, panting from total exhaustion. They rolled off of one another into a row.

After what felt like an eternity just lying there, a Capsule Corp helicopter appeared above them with Bulma's and Chichi's voices yelling out of it.

Twenty minutes later, all four Saiyans were seated around a table at Capsule Corp, stuffing their faces with every scrap of food they could reach. Their wives' voice had been drowned out by the sounds of clanking bowls and plates some time ago. After his three hundredth bowl of chow mein, Goku leaned back in his chair and turned to Bulma.

"Hey, Bulma. Can I borrow that Dragon Radar? I've got some friends to introduce everyone to."

**There you have it. Originally I'd intended this to be the end, but I've developed a few more ideas recently. If you'd like me to continue with this, just leave a review stating said wish below. Either way, I'll see you in the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Eternal Dragon! By your name I summon you: SHENRON!" As was customary, the Dragonballs shone out upon Goku's final word. Lightning blasted through the sky, throwing light out of the clouds. A gigantic, scaled mass threw itself from the center of the Dragonballs, twirling and flowing into the sky. As it finally slowed, a huge head lowered beneath the thickened clouds.

"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME? NAME YOUR WISH, AND I SHALL GRANT IT." The entire group stumbled back. Shenron was one thing you just didn't get used to. Goku stepped forward, raising one hand.

"Shenron, I wish to be capable of traveling to the land of Equestria and back! Can you grant that one?" The dragon's eyes burst red and a light of the same color surrounded Goku.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. MY DUTY HERE IS DONE." He glowed white as his form began to shrink back into the Dragonballs. The seven of them rose into the air, shooting off into every direction.

Goku looked down at his own body, checking himself for any sort of differences. "Well, I don't feel any different. Anyone see anything different?" Krillin shook his head.

"Goku, try your Instant Transmission. Focus on Twilight's energy." He looked over at Trunks I surprise.

"You know, that might just work. Let me just..." He placed two fingers to his forehead and his eyebrows lowered, giving his a look of intense concentration. Suddenly he was just gone, vanished into thin air. After about a minute gone, he reappeared, grinning from ear to ear. "It works, you guys! Come on, let's go!" Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Pan, and even Tien gathered around, forming into a circle. "Vegeta, you coming?" The prince shook his head, still brooding in a corner. "Come on, I might even be able to convince Twilight to let you borrow that box again." Vegeta turned, screaming at his rival.

"Kakarot, I don't need that stupid box! You don't have to patronize me in order to get me to come along with you and this stupid little expedition of yours. If you want me along, fine, but don't expect me to go sightseeing. If I ever go back there, it will be for adaptive training and nothing else." Goku shrugged.

"Suit yourself, but the bus is leaving." Vegeta grunted, finally uncrossing his arms.

"Whatever. Just go, Kakarot." He placed a single finger on Goku's shoulder and they were all off.

The entire group landed on the outskirts of Ponyville. Everyone who hadn't been there before took a moment to look down at their new bodies. Piccolo spoke up, a question on his mind.

"Goku, I can't detect our power levels. You have experience here, have they changed?" Goku nodded.

"In these bodies, our power levels lower significantly. At Super Saiyan 3, I would only be capable of defeating Frieza." Piccolo lowered his head in thought for a moment. Goku cocked his head. "Hey, Piccolo, you know you have a mark on your butt, right?" Everyone in the group fell straight over.

"Kakarot, it's called a flank. And you have one too." Goku spent almost a full minute turning around trying to find his Cutie Mark. While Goku was still engaged in his search, Piccolo got up and began talking again.

"From what I can determine, each of these marks display our specialty. Goku's is an energy aura, Vegeta's is a power blast, and Krillin's looks to be a Destructo Disc. Mine..." He turned, checking his own mark. "That's my Special Beam Cannon."

"Welcome to Ponyville!" A bright purple Alicorn strolled up, nodding to each of the visitors. "Goku, Vegeta! It's good to see you both back here. Care to introduce me to your friends?" Goku jerked back from his miniature adventure and nodded.

"This is Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Gohan." He gestured to each of them respectively. "You already know Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten." The boys nodded.

"Great! Princess Celestia will want to meet you all. Come on, we can be in Canterlot in a few seconds."

Unbeknownst to the group, three young filly heads were poking out from behind a stall, whispering to one another.

"You think they'll do it?"

"We've got no reason not to try."

"If anypony was going to get us a fighting Cutie Mark, it'd be them."

"Right. On three. One, two, three."

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ULTIMATE WARRIORS!"

In Canterlot Castle, fanfare was sounding as the group strolled into the throne room, each kneeling before Celestia and Luna, some kneeling farther than others. They straightened back up as Celestia stepped off of her throne.

"Goku, I cannot possibly express my gratefulness for your actions here. All of Equestria is in your debt." Goku smirked.

"No problem. But my friends were wanting to get to know this place." She nodded.

"Of course. Whatever we can provide is yours." Goku grinned in satisfaction.

"In that case, let's go, guys!" Everyone gathered around him again, leaving Celestia a bit taken aback. He pressed a hoof to his forehead and once again, the group was gone.

They landed back in the center of Ponyville, right in the path of three young fillies. All three jumped into the air, squealing in delight. The one with a horn ran straight toward Trunks, the winged one leapt over to Goku, and the one with a bow jumped onto Vegeta.

"Hey, can you guys please teach us how to fight like you? Come on, please?" If synchronization was key to fusion, these three were practically sharing a body already. Goku leaned down, setting his new luggage on the ground. Trunks wasn't being quite so lucky. His squeaky cargo was grabbing him around the midsection, refusing to let go. Vegeta was even worse off. The little yellow filly had him around the leg and was sticking like glue, no matter how he tried to maneuver.

" Hey guys, we would train you, but we have to get used to these bodies first." That was Krillin speaking, oddly enough. Unfortunately, the message didn't get to Applebloom in time. Vegeta growled, leaping into the air.

"Buzz off!" He tucked his arm down around his chest and bucked his back legs forward, punting her off. She skidded almost sixty yards, finally stopped by a large, furry hoof that she leaned up against.

"B-Big Mac? Is that you?" Silence. Her eyes fell shut and gasps filled the air amongst the Z Fighters.

"Vegeta! What did you do?" The prince swallowed, realizing his mistake. Bulma trotted up, smacking him across the face. Unfortunately, it wasn't over yet. The ground rumbled as a yolk fell to the ground. A baritone voice rang out across the street, the threatening tone obvious.

"Nope." The fighters turned about, looking to see none other than Big Macintosh himself.

"Oh, man...We're so sorry about that...My friend kind of has a hair trigger."

"Nope." The muscles on this pony were ridiculous. He looked solid enough to hold up under the weight of a small planet. His eyes narrowed and in the blink of an eye his hoof was buried in Vegeta's cheek. Spit flew out of the Saiyan's mouth. He skidded back, barely managing to keep his footing. He took a deep breath, swallowing his anger.

"Fine. Are you happy now?" As the words left his mouth, Big Mac's shoulder smashed into his side. He felt two of his ribs crack.

"Nope." He brought both hooves down on Vegeta's head, but they stopped a foot from him. Goku was there, just barely holding him back.

"Kakarot, back off! This is my fight!" Goku's mane burst into gold and Big Mac's hooves began moving backward ever so slightly.

"Heh...Sorry, Vegeta, but it looks like he just made it mine too."

"Eeyup." A vein in Mac's forehead bulged and his hooves smashed through Goku's guard, crushing his front end into the ground. Vegeta leapt out of the way, volleying Mac with energy blasts. The huge pony whipped around and jumped up, almost grabbing Vegeta by the arm. He went Super Saiyan 2 and spun around, grabbing Big Mac's mane.

"Look, you imbecile! I'll give you whatever you need to take care of that little brat of yours, but we're ending this fight now!" At the word 'brat', Mac's eyes darkened and his face clenched in anger.

"Nope." His leg swung around, smashing into Vegeta's. An audible crack was heard as Vegeta's leg snapped. He fell to the ground, dropping Big Mac along with him.

"Vegeta! Come on, guys, we've got to help them!" Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten all charged at once, each rushing Mac from a different area. Piccolo yelled out a battle plan as they flew.

"Gohan, you rush him on center. The rest of us each grab a limb!" They nodded and the rest of the group split off from Gohan, arcing around to Mac's sides. Krillin successfully latched onto his forearm, but Mac shook him off without a second thought. Piccolo materialized behind him and grabbed both of his arms, pushing his feet up against Mac's back. Trunks and Goten each wrapped around one of his legs, lifting him into the air. Gohan pressed a hoof to his forehead and cocked his elbow.

"Sorry about this." His hoof slammed into Mac's forehead, knocking his head backward. There was silence as the shockwave from the blow settled, but it was only a few seconds before a popping sound came from Mac's neck. It creaked forward and he met eyes with a now very nervous Gohan.

"Eeyup." His eye twitched and all four of his limbs swung inward, tossing Piccolo overhead and Trunks and Goten straight up into Gohan. They flew backward, smashing into a boulder.

"Gah...What is he? How can someone that strong exist and we don't know about it?" Gohan received no answer other than a scream from his father as he leapt up from his own pile of rubble and went straight to Super Saiyan 3. Goku eyed Mac, electricity popping back and forth in the air between them.

"You're good. Better even than my son. Of course, he's not used to this body, either." Mac glanced back to Gohan, nodding. "But you have a weakness. Your entire fight is based on strength alone. It doesn't matter how hard you can hit me if you can't catch me to do it." Mac grimaced, realizing the truth in Goku's words. Slowly, though, his frown worked itself into a cocky grin. He stood straight up, puffing out his chest. Goku understood his meaning and forced out a laugh.

"You want everything I've got? Fine then. Let's see how well you handle this." He dropped his hooves down to his side and the ground began to rumble as he spoke. "KAAAAAAMEEEEE..." Piccolo and Vegeta gasped.

"Everyone find cover! Goku's using the Kamehameha!" Everypony who heard jumped behind the sturdiest building they could find, except for Vegeta. He rose into the air above the pair, keeping a close watch on Mac. A blue ball of energy formed between Goku's hooves and lightning flashed around him. The winds tore at his fur, creating his own miniature hurricane.

"HAAAAAAAMEEEEEE..." Huge chunks of rock and earth spurted from the ground, surrounding Goku in his own crater. The first drops of sweat beaded on his forehead as the attack grew to it's greatest level of power. All at once the thrust both hooves forward and the ball exploded into a pillar of destructive light.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mac's eyes bulged as the beam neared him. His chest puffed out even further and the attack struck him dead center. It began to shove him backwards, but he held his ground, dirt crumbling beneath his hooves. Goku grunted with the effort of maintaining the beam. He hadn't planned on staying Super Saiyan 3 for this long, but whatever it took, he was willing to do. "You're finished!" The beam widened out, completely enveloping Mac. Rock flew into the air around him as he disappeared in a flash of blue.

As the beam slowly dissipated, Goku stood panting, his hooves still in the attack position. Vegeta lowered to the ground behind him, still snarling. "You had no right to steal that battle from me, Kakarot." Goku turned around, just now catching his breath.

"I had no choice, Vegeta. If I hadn't stepped in, you'd be dead right now." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"And how exactly would that be a new experience for any of us? Honestly Kakarot, if I can't defeat a stupid pony then I deserve whatever I've got coming to me."

"Eeyup." Without warning, Mac burst from underneath the ground, slamming a hoof into both of them. They both lifted their own hooves, catching his in place. The three entered a pushing contest, splitting the ground beneath them in two. Vegeta's hooves lit up with energy, shoving Mac back ten yards. He charged, volleying Mac with energy pellets as he moved. The huge red pony leapt from the dust, smashing straight into Vegeta's broken leg and effectively dropping him. Goku's face lit up with shock.

"V-Vegeta!" His vision tunneled onto Mac's face. "Alright, if that's the way you want this." He rose into the air, an aura surrounding him as he moved. "If I don't do this, nobody will. I'm ending this right now!" He charged and a unique energy field surrounded his extended hoof. "DRAGON FIST!" A gigantic golden dragon burst from his hoof, trailing along behind him. Mac gasped as he realized what was happening, but it was too late. Goku smashed into him and a blinding light burst from the striking point. Rocks and dust scattered from around the pair, perforating sales stalls all the way down the street.

As the light dimmed and the smoke cleared, Goku knelt in the middle of a broken clearing. He had reverted back to his base form, his power almost completely drained. His entire body shook from the effort of finishing the battle. His friends poked their heads out from behind their covers, ensuring that it was indeed over.. The first one out to Goku's aid was Krillin, helping him up to his feet. "You know, I really didn't want it to end like that. I was kind of hoping for a little one on one with him later."

"Aw, I know. But it was the only way to stop him. Although I'd be a bit worried about Vegeta if I were you."

"N-Nope." Every single member of the group gasped as rocks collapsed onto one another and a brick red pony stepped out of the rubble pile.

"Gah! No way! How could he have survived that?" Krillin leapt backward, flailing in fear. Goku lowered into a fighting stance, but he couldn't hope to hold up for long. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"Big Macintosh!" The new voice was creaky, not unlike Master Roshi's. "I know you heard me, young man." Mac's eyes bulged and he gasped. His entire body froze. "Ya'll come here." He turned, his face still frozen in shock. There, standing up on the crest of the crater, was a very old green mare. "Now, Mac." He gulped, slowly making his way up the hill. As he rounded the top, the mare smacked him across the back of the head. "What were you thinking, taking off your yoke? You remember what happened the last time you did that!" He lowered his head.

"Eeyup."

"Well, what do ya'll have to say for yourself.?" He gulped.

"I'm sorry." She nodded.

"Not yet, but you will be. Now, do you any explanation for all this?" He nodded. "Well, out with it!" Mac didn't speak, but simply pointed to Applebloom with his hoof. Granny Smith gasped rushing over to her granddaughter. The little filly's eyes popped open and a pained smile came across her face.

"Hi there, Granny. I'm alright, I promise." The mare stepped back and looked around.

"Which one of ya'll did this to Applebloom? Come on, out with it!" Involuntarily, every set of eyes darted to Vegeta, who was just now struggling out of the rubble. Granny Smith trotted over, placing a hoof on his chest. "Why did ya'll hurt my granddaughter?" Vegeta simply grunted in response. "Come on, then!" Applebloom spoke up from the other side of the clearing.

"I was pestering him about training me for mah Cutie Mark, and he lost his temper." Granny Smith nodded slowly.

"Well, don't that just beat all. Here you go, then, hotshot. You're gonna train Applebloom however you can best until she says it's quitting time." Vegeta chuckled, wiping blood from his chin.

"Really? And who's going to make me?" A huge red hoof stomped down beside him. Big Mac might have had his yoke back on, but he was no less intimidating. "F-Fine." Vegeta collapsed into the dirt, finally blacking out.

**Whew! This one was just for fun, although it has some valid plot points that come into play later. Also, even though I can't respond to you directly, Mr. or Mrs. THE CREATOR, I appreciate your assistance. You did make a few slight mistakes in your own corrections, though. Ultimate Chrysalis is an untested character, and her power level is actually closer to 3,000,000. Otherwise, Goku would have easily been able to defeat her at SSJ3. And as a bonus, Big Mac's power level w/yoke is 700, and w/out yoke is 40,000,000. For those curious types, that'll be explained futher in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Luckily Krillin had brought along a bag of Senzu beans. Vegeta tore the one he was given out of the hoof of the smaller pony and gulped it down. He lifted from the ground cracking his neck, and walked up to Twilight, who had just returned from Canterlot. "If I recall correctly, you claimed to be capable of creating a training room that would match the specifications of it's users." She nodded, blinking a few times. Seeing somepony heal that quickly from an injury was beyond even her magic. "Well, I'm waiting." This complete disrespect brought her back to reality.

"I might, on one condition." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"What could I possibly have that you would want?"

"Training. If you want the room, you're going to teach me too. And to prove that you can follow up, our first lesson will be out here in the real world." Vegeta snarled, curling his lip.

"Fine then. Your first lesson will be an example of what you're working toward. Watch closely." His mane blasted into gold and the air around him became a funnel cloud of energy. Electricity crackled along his skin, shocking the ground around him as it shrunk away. "This is my most powerful state. I can guarantee that you will never become this powerful, but I'll set you well on your way to trying. Satisfied?" Twilight shielded her eyes from the dust and light flying off of him. She lowered her hoof slowly as his aura faded and he reverted to his normal state. Without another word, her horn sparked and began to glow.

A circle of light opened between them, leading to a blank space within. "This is it. Once we're inside, we'll be able to change the room to suit our needs." Vegeta stepped through, followed by a shocked Applebloom and a grumpy Twilight. Goku scratched his head as the portal closed behind them.

"Well, there he goes." A sultry voice echoed from behind the group, chuckling before it spoke.

"And here you go." Without warning, Goku's eyes flashed red and his face went blank.

"Goku, you alright?" Just as Krillin spoke, his eyes flashed red just the same and his body went limp. Piccolo leapt into the air, searching for the source, but there was nothing to be found. Wait, there it was. It had to be that...

Piccolo eyes went red and he became just as unreadable as the rest. By the time he'd landed, all of the Z Fighters had succumbed to the spell, despite their best efforts. A blue unicorn strolled out into the midst of them, chuckling maliciously.

"How perfect. The Great and Powerful Trixie now has servants with power to match her own. You!" Piccolo turned, kneeling to her. "Fetch The Great and Powerful Trixie a drink. And you." Krillin snapped around to her. "A meal for Trixie. The best that this pitiful little town has to offer." Both of them rushed off in search of her requests. She grinned slyly as she turned one last time, now looking at Gohan. "And you." He knelt, allowing her to run a hoof over his perfectly muscled shoulders and back. "Stick around. Trixie wishes to... know you better."

Twenty four hours later, a circle of light cracked open in the middle of Mane Street, ejecting three ponies from within. First came Vegeta, then Applebloom, and finally Twilight. All three were grinning, each for a different reason.

"Man, it sure does feel nice to get out of that weird gravity after a year, doesn't it?" Twilight nodded slowly, looking around.

"Hey, where is everypony? Applejack! Rainbow Dash!" There was no reply except for a light breeze. "Huh. Pinkie's probably going to jump out any second with all of Ponyville on her back. We might as well get looking." They each set off in a different direction, but only made it ten steps before Applebloom froze in her tracks. "Huh? Are you feeling alright, Applebloom?" The yellow filly turned, eying Twilight angrily. Just as Twilight realized what was happening, Vegeta whirled around, running straight for her.

"Twilight, get down!" Tien, Goten, Trunks and Krillin all rushed him, tackling him to the ground. At the same time, Goku and Piccolo both latched onto Twilight, holding her in the air between them. After a few moments, they were surrounded by completely silent ponies, a few of which Vegeta recognized from town. A blue unicorn strolled out from their midst and Twilight gasped.

"Trixie! You're behind all of this?!" The unicorn chuckled as Gohan strolled up beside her. She nuzzled her head against his chest, grinning evilly.

"There should be a Great and Powerful in there somewhere. But yes, Trixie is behind all of this. In fact, the entirety of Ponyville, including these friends of yours, is now Trixie's to command. Regrettably, Trixie can't take over your mind due to your own skills with magic, but perhaps that won't be necessary. Seeing you toyed with by Trixie's loyal servants here could be entertainment enough, at least until Trixie gathers enough forces to take Canterlot and get a real princess at her feet." Twilight sneered.

"You wouldn't dare try to take Canterlot. Celestia and Luna will stop you in a heartbeat, and if not them then Discord." Trixie threw her head back and laughed.

"Did your friends not tell you anything? These colts are more than powerful enough to level Canterlot Castle with a single blow, and they obey only Trixie. Your fight is hopeless." Vegeta growled from underneath Goten's knees.

"I wouldn't be so sure." His arms bulged and Tien and Krillin smashed into the ground while Trunks and Goten were thrown into the air. He charged her, but her horn sparked as he was halfway there and he stopped dead, skidding on his feet. She stepped over to him as his eyes tinged red and his body went completely numb.

"It's incredible, isn't it? Your entire body, wrapped in a blanket that shows you only your greatest desires. Allow it to take hold of you, even for a second, and you're all mine." Vegeta snarled, sweating profusely. And then, suddenly he began to laugh. Again, Twilight could have sworn his Cutie Mark changed to a strangely written M. His body lifted from the ground as he continued to laugh, his tone growing deeper and louder.

"So, Trixie. You think you can control the Prince of all Saiyans with a bit of temptation? Perhaps you missed a little something. Kakarot is an oddball, a dimwit amongst our people. You were capable of controlling him because he had no idea how to stop you, but I do. You'll never take me because of one simple thing, something that every true Saiyan is born with." His eyes shot open and focused directly on Trixie. "HIS PRIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!" He charged her, smashing Goten and Trunks out of the way as they rushed to block him.

Just as his hoof came within inches of her face, another one jutted in front of it. "Kakarot, snap out of this! You have no reason to fight for her!" Goku spun around, trying to drive his back leg into Vegeta's head. He ducked, jutting a leg out and tripping Goku. Suddenly he was above his opponent, smashing his head into the dust. Goku launched from the dust, slamming a hoof into Vegeta's face. They both transformed, jumping straight to Super Saiyan 2. They both disappeared, shockwaves appearing in the sky around them as they traded blows.

Meanwhile, Twilight had finally spotted a weak spot in Piccolo's guard. Her horn lit up and his antennae jerked forward, causing him to flip over her. "I've been training for a year solid. You might want to think this through again, Trixie." The blue unicorn rolled her eyes and gestured toward her. Gohan stepped away from his master and began to walk over toward her. She lowered herself for a fight, but just as Gohan came within ten feet a cloud of dust appeared between them, accompanied by the thud of a solid landing. As the dust cleared, there stood Big Mac.

"Nope." Gohan snarled, but the expression quickly evolved into an evil grin. Finally, one of Trixie's servants spoke.

"You know, I admire your bravery. Standing up to us before was really something, but you missed something very important to know about us." Mac was silent except for his heartbeat which could be heard steadily thumping the pebbles along the ground. "Every single one of us was holding back. In fact, I wasn't even accustomed to my own body yet. If you tried to fight me now, well..." Mac made no reply but to shrug off his yoke, taking a breath as it smashed into the ground.

"Have it your way." Both of them charged, smashing into one another like trains. The ground beneath them began to crack as they pushed against one another, but it was clear who the stronger one was. Gohan slowly began to push Mac down into the dirt, forcing him to skid and kick up the gravel under him. A vein in Mac's forehead bulged.

"Nope." His back legs shot out, launching him into the air. Gohan followed him within mere feet, drawing back a punch for when they stopped.

Back on the ground, Twilight was cornered by Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, and Applebloom. One she could handle, two with some luck. All five of them, though...

Luckily, she didn't have to. "Why hello, Twilight. Quite the show, isn't it?"

"Discord! Where have you been?" A bag of popcorn materialized beside him.

"Oh, to and fro, trying to find the best spot to watch this little spectacle from." Honestly, though, I'm getting a bit bored watching. Shall we?" Twilight nodded and they both turned to their opponents. All five charged them, and suddenly there was a wall of four Discords between Twilight and the Z Fighters. They crashed into him, only Piccolo managing to break through. Once again, Twilight and Piccolo squared off, trading blows so fast that their limbs couldn't even be seen.

Goku and Vegeta were still at it, but there was no clear advantage. They had been trading ground for almost ten minutes now, but there was no real damage or fatigue on either side. They both swung a hoof forward, their blows meeting in the center. Vegeta skidded back, meeting back to back with one of the Discords.

"We have to pull back. I can only hope to match Kakarot, and the second Gohan defeats that red one, we're through. Do you know of anywhere that hasn't been taken over yet?"

"I believe that the Apple family farm is still a safe zone. Just over that hill."

"Alright. Distract the others and grab Applebloom's brother. I'll take care of Kakarot." Discord turned, all four of his clones snapping simultaneously. Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Applebloom, and Piccolo all fell to the ground clutching their eyes. Discord merged back into a single body and snapped. Twilight and himself disappeared, as did Mac. Just in time, too, as Gohan was charging a Masenko attack.

They all landed right in the middle of the Apple barn, eliciting screams from everypony in sight. As they stood, a pitchfork was thrust into Twilight face, and behind it was a very angry orange freckled face. "Ya'll Trixie's goons now?" Twilight sighed and lightly pushed the tip of the fork down.

"Of course not. Did you really think she was good enough to get me and Discord?" Applejack nodded slowly.

"All right, so what's going on out there?" As if on cue, the door smashed open and Vegeta strolled in, head held high.

"We have an hour. Let's get planning." Granny Smith hobbled up to him, eying him closely.

"Where's my baby girl?" Vegeta stared straight ahead, not willing to meet her eyes. "Well?"

"Trixie took her, ma'am."

"You gonna get her back?" He gulped and looked down at her, clenching his jaw.

"Yes ma'am, I am." She stared for a few seconds longer, then nodded.

"Everypony! This here is Vegeta. Ya'll are gonna listen to him, and listen good. He's done this type of thing before, and he says he can get us back our town." Light cheering came from within the meager crowd. Vegeta stepped forward, looking out across the remaining ponies.

"Alright, listen up. We've got less than an hour before that entire town is breaking down our door, so we've got to act fast. Nine of them are to be considered extremely dangerous. You'll know them when you see them, and you are to stay as far away from them as possible. Discord, Mac, and myself will handle them. As for Trixie, can you handle her, Twilight?" The purple Alicorn nodded. "Good. The rest of you will be focused on incapacitating the rest of the town's population. Knock them out if you can. Children, get to the top of the barn and stay there until we personally come to get you down. That's about it. Get to your positions, and Granny Smith, come here for a second." The old mare walked over, raising an eyebrow. "I need an answer to something. Exactly how strong is Big Mac?" She chuckled lightly.

"Well, I can't say we know for sure. Back when he was just a young'un, his strength started getting away from him. In fact, it got so bad that Celestia herself came on down here and whipped up a few bits and bobs to keep him under control." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"A few?"

"Aw, yeah. The yoke's the most obvious one, but those haystalks he's always chewing on are a whole other game. They have some sort of juice in 'em that keeps his muscles all relaxed, but it only works if he stays calm. If ya'll see that vein on his forehead pop out, you're looking at the real Mac." Vegeta glanced over at the huge red pony, a look almost like suspicion on his face.

"I appreciate it. We're going to need the real Mac if we're to survive this." Just as he spoke, the ground shook under them. "GET DOWN!" Everypony ducked as the barn door flew inward, snapping off of it's hinges and smashing into the opposite wall. There, in a cloud of dust, stood Trixie, Goku, and Gohan.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the last ponies standing. Don't bother to struggle, for all will fall beneath the will of Trixie." Vegeta motioned forward, and Discord, Mac, and Twilight all leapt into the midst of the army, smashing into them.

"Will we now? Well, before you try and bend us to that will of yours, let me teach you a little lesson about Super Saiyans."

"Hah! As if you could teach the Great and Powerful Trixie anything. Go ahead and try."

"Oh, you're going to love this, I promise." His mane stood on end and turned gold. A golden aura lit up on his skin. "This is a Super Saiyan. And this..." One lock of his mane tilted down and electricity crackled along the surface of his body. "This is what is known as a Super Saiyan that has ascended beyond a Super Saiyan. Or, you could just call this a Super Saiyan 2." Trixie rolled her eyes in boredom.

"Ho hum. What a useless transformation. You've changed your mane, so what?" Vegeta grinned, his eyebrows lowering.

"Just wait." His aura began to grow, and Twilight, Discord, and Mac all jerked around, trying to pinpoint the location.

"Has he really found a way to reach that last level?" Discord shook his head.

"He must be bluffing. Nopony else could have that kind of power." Mac's eyes bulged as Vegeta's body lowered and the winds picked up around the field.

"And this is to go...EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing off power in huge waves. The ground shook, splitting apart underneath him. Everypony who wasn't already under Trixie's control gasped in shock.

"It's unreal...How is he generating that much power?"

"Gah...It's too much!"

In Canterlot, the castle rattled back and forth, shaking both of the Princess' thrones. Luna and Celestia were both planted firmly in their seats, eyes closed, watching every angle of the battle. Luna was the first to speak. "What does he think he's doing? If he doesn't stop this, everything may be destroyed!"

"I'm sure most ponies would prefer that to being enslaved by that Trixie."

Vegeta's aura was no longer visible from within Ponyville. It had expanded now beyond the limits of the town, and was grinding the earth to bits. Trixie covered her face with a hoof as light burst forth from Vegeta's entire body, blinding all onlookers. As it faded, she lowered her hoof and was met with easily the most terrifying sight she had ever seen.

Vegeta stood in the middle of his own personal crater, his mane reaching all the way back to his hindquarters, every hair on his body turned golden. Her eyes ran across his mane, his legs, and at last his newly formed face. He turned to her, eliciting a timid squeak. "Sorry that one took so much longer than the others, but I don't get much opportunity to practice this one. This is what I like to call a Super Saiyan 3." Trixie grimaced, still not willing to move any closer personally. She motioned to Goku.

"Destroy him at all costs." Vegeta's eyes glinted, but the spark was short lived. Goku's mane extended from his neck and his coat went gold instantly, and just like that they were all gone. Everypony within a thirty foot radius, which included Trixie, Twilight, Discord, Mac, and about twenty other ponies, were simply gone.

They reappeared in the middle of a field, only a small group still standing. Goku shook his head, attempting to clear it of a strange fogginess. "Vegeta? What's going on here?" Vegeta had other things to worry about. Goku was still a Super Saiyan 3, while he was not.

"Kakarot, something is very wrong."

"Were we fighting?"

"Kakarot, I was a Super Saiyan 3, but now I'm not. Do you have any explanation for this?" Goku tilted his head.

"I might have hit you a little too hard, Vegeta. Well, unless..."

"Unless what?!" At this point other ponies were beginning to stand, checking themselves for horns and wings. Some were panicking, others were just looking around. Twilight approached the group, holding Trixie by the arm.

"Well, if you made Super Saiyan 3 in a pony body, it wouldn't really matter here. I only made it by training in Otherworld for five years, and then I needed two more years with a body that couldn't die from strain to train with it. Trying to make the jump from a pony to a Saiyan and maintain that form is basically suicide." Vegeta's eye twitched and he raised a hand to the level of Trixie's head.

"I am going to destroy something today. I beg of you, give me a reason to make it you." Trixie shrunk down, realizing that she was beaten. Goku chuckled, strolling around, helping ponies adjust to their new bodies. One was now graced with a rainbow mullet, and was proudly showing it off.

"Honestly, I kind of like this. Whoa, Goku! No wonder I kept hearing stories about you from all the mares. I'm not even used to these bodies and you're hot." As usual, Goku had no idea how to react, and so he fell back on his classic reply.

"Thanks, I guess. Say, is anyone else hungry?"

**Well, here we go. Lots to say this chapter. First of all, for those of you who did me the favor of pointing out Mac's continuity error, thank you. I gave that the DBZ duct tape treatment, and his strength is now rage-based like Gohan's. Also, big news! I am beginning a little audience participation deal and from this point forward, I will be writing chapters based around suggestions from my readers, be it musical numbers, fights, filler chapters, or whatever. PM me ideas or leave them in the reviews. Either way, it's a first come first served thing, and I'll be doing it until people stop caring. So with that, feel free to leave some ideas, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	9. Chapter 9 Pt 1

**So, I'ma just say it...I feel like I was kind of left hanging at the end of that last chapter. Even so, I'm not really complaining since I have about four other stories running currently, so I decided to just put this little gem that's been rolling around in my head out there. It's a pretty long deal, so I'm going to do it in thirds. Chapter ideas are still appreciated, but they may take a backseat to some of my other stuff. Oh, and one last thing. I'm going to meet with my family this week, so this'll be the last chapter update until the New Year. Merry Christmas, everybody!**

The group strolled out into the field, each one warming up in their own way. Trunks had already gone Super Saiyan so as not to scare the judges for his event, while Tien was busy meditating. Goku was tying a bib around his neck, a wild grin spreading across his face.

Just as they had finally reached the center of the field, Mayor Mare stepped out onto the center stage and pulled the microphone in close. "Hello, everypony! I'd like to welcome you all to the 35th Annual Ponyville Games!" Applause went up from the crowd that had gathered. "And on our judge panel, we have a few famous faces! First up, Mr. Trenderhooves!" A few mares began fanning themselves. "Next we have, all the way from the Crystal Empire, Prince Shining Armor!" A huge group of ponies launched into yells and applause. Further inspection revealed them to be Canterlot Guards.

"Honestly, I don't get the big deal. They're not even competing." Goku shrugged.

"Either way, it makes them happy. I'm not complaining. It's good to know who's deciding whether or not we win."

"And for our final judge, coming from Canterlot Castle, Princess Luna!" The entire crowd burst into cheering as the Alicorn strolled onto the stage, waving gratefully. The three judges climbed off of the stage, sitting down at the table in front. "Now, let's get this contest started with our first event, Ponybuilding! Will all contestants please come up to the stage, please?" A few stallions strolled up to the stage, including Trunks.

"Oh, that's what he's here for. Well, considering what he looks like as an Ascended Saiyan, I'm not surprised." Vegeta smacked his forehead.

"How did you not know, Kakarot? He's been talking about it for days now." Goku shrugged. "And will you take off that stupid bib?!" Vegeta reached up, tearing the bib off of Goku's neck.

"But it takes forever to get food out of my fur if I don't wear that! Come on, Vegeta."

"No. It's bad enough that I embarrassed myself with that Super Saiyan 3 fiasco, I won't be seen in the company of some bib-wearing idiot." Goku scratched the back of his head, not willing to continue an argument with Vegeta. Up onstage, Trunks had insisted on being in the back of the line. Thing was, the line was so short he was almost up front already.

"Big McLargeHuge? You're up next." A huge white pegasus stepped up to the front of the line, breathing heavily.

"YYEEAAHH!" He flexed every muscle in his body, causing his veins to stand out like a road map. The judges cringed as he began twitching with effort.

"O-Okay. Um...Rating?" Luna held up a four, Shining held up a two, and Trenderhooves held up a three. "So far we've seen a thirteen for Bulky Biceps, a three for Mighty Mite, a..." As Mayor Mare listed off the previous scores, a breeze began to push the backdrop curtain back and forth. Trunks' eyes were closed and a smug grin was spread across his face.

"Alright, now for our last contestant, Trunks Briefs!" He strolled out to the front of the stage, his toned but not overly muscled body eliciting a few laughs from the previous contestants. He held up one hoof, signaling them to give him a moment. He stood on his hind legs, pressing his front hooves together in a camera pose. As they met, a huge wall of dust rose up from directly in front of him, obscuring all sight. When it cleared, there he stood with his arms easily five times as thick and muscled as they had been before. His mane wasn't quite the same either. Instead of sticking up, it jutted out in every direction, but nopony was really concerned with that.

His body had become a meat miracle. The previous contestants' jaws dropped as they gazed upon the overmuscled perfection that was Trunks. He released his pose and assumed another, bringing one arm up and the other pulled back, as if punching the air above him. Luna gaped at him, grasping at her number cards with faltering magic. Simultaneously, three tens rose into the air.

"And we have a winner! Say hello to the Ponybuilding Champion, Trunks Briefs!"

The rest of the Z Fighters strolled away as dozens of ponies swamped the stage, determined to get an autograph from the great Trunks. "Was anyone actually surprised there?" There was a general chorus of 'no.'

"Well, I'd best get to my stage. My event's up next." Tien sped up a bit and turned off to the next table, where groups of cups stood. Two or three ponies were already lined up. Tien looked straight at the table, breathing heavily. Suddenly, two extra hooves sprouted from his back. Krillin shuddered.

"You know, after fifty years...that technique hasn't gotten any more likable." The group chuckled as the crowd shifted, moving over to Tien's table.

"Here we are at the cup-stacking championship!"

"Now, let's meet our contestants." They looked down the line and realized with a few head scratches that Tien was the only non-unicorn pony at the table. "Um...Sir? Are you sure you're at the right table?" Tien made no sound, just focused intently on the cups before him. "Well, alright then...Contestants, at the ready!" Horns sparked. "Get set!" One of Tien's eyes twitched. "GO!" His arms were a blur as he gripped each cup with two hooves, setting them up just as fast as every unicorn at the table. In two seconds, he was done setting up. He pressed two hooves against the outer cups and forced them down into a stack, then used his second pair to lift them onto the remaining stacks, resulting in a three and a half second finish. Only one of the unicorns finished with an equally good time. He looked down the table at his lone opponent.

"You're really good at this for an earth pony. What's your name?"

"Tien. Tien Shinhan. And yours?"

"I'm Lyra. Lyra Heartstrings. Nice to meet you!" Tien nodded politely as Mayor Mare stepped up to the pair.

"Are you two ready for the showdown round?" They both nodded. "Then the best of luck to you. Ready, set...GO!" Both stacks of cups launched into action as Tien's hooves flew and Lyra's horn sparked. Goku used his heartbeat to count the time down. One...Two...Three seconds and they were both done. Another tie. The audience mumbled amongst themselves as the judges' eyebrows raised.

"Incredible! Two ties in a row, and with an increased time as well!" Lyra eyed her opponent carefully. As Mayor Mare continued to milk awe and suspense from the crowd, Lyra stepped in closer.

"Did you used to be...human?" Tien looked back and forth, not quite sure how to answer the question.

"Well, yes." Her eyes bulged.

"Meet me behind Carousel Boutique in three hours. Bring along any friends of yours who used to be humans too. I've got an idea."


	10. Chapter 9 Pt 2

** So, moving along to the next section of this chapter, I can almost guarantee that this will throw you for a loop. Good grief, I was writing it and I didn't even expect this. So have fun, and don't forget to leave a review, for crying out loud!**

"And now, mares and colts, one of our biggest events today, proudly sponsored by Sugarcube Corner, the cupcake eating contest!" **Oh yeah, I went there.**

Goku's mouth watered as he crouched down in front of the table, his head obscured from view by a gigantic platter of cupcakes. Just beside him sat none other than Pinkie Pie. They glanced back and forth at one another anxiously. Comically enough, the wind picked up, blowing a tumbleweed across the front of the table. "And, ready! Get set!" A drop of drool dripped out of Goku's mouth.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Kakarot..." Vegeta smacked his own forehead, blown away by Goku's ridiculousness.

"GO!" Everypony at the table dug in, but none quite as fast as Goku or Pinkie. In less than ten seconds, both of them had finished their first plate of cupcakes. Pinkie had taken all of hers in one gargantuan bite, whilst Goku had simply tossed them into his mouth individually and swallowed them whole. Two more plates of cupcakes were slung out in front of them, and they set to work yet again.

Ten minutes later, the entire crowd's eyes were bulging. Every contestant but Goku and Pinkie had given up around the five minute mark, but they were still at it, both working on their fiftieth platter of cupcakes. Goku tossed the last one into his mouth, burping for the tenth time.

"Whew...How are you holding up?" Pinkie took a deep breath.

"Welp, I'm getting a bit fullsy-wullsy. How about you?"

"The same. I guess being turned into a pony kind of put a limit on how much I can eat. I thought I'd be able to handle a lot more." They both sat back in their chairs. "You win, I guess." Every single Z Fighter's eyes bulged.

"Did Goku just...admit defeat in an eating contest?" Mayor Mare stepped forward, her face asking the same question.

"Ms. Pie, do you plan on eating any more cupcakes?" Pinkie shook her head.

"Not today, at least." The mayor chuckled.

"Mares and gentlecolts, it would seem we have another tie! Mr. Goku and Ms. Pie are now tied for best cupcake eater!" Cheers went up for the two ponies. Goku raised a hoof in the air, high-fiving Pinkie.

"Good match! And good cupcakes." For some reason, Mayor Mare seemed desperate to get the next event started.

"Next up, our karaoke contest! Will all contestants please move up to the stage?" The Z Fighters all strolled away as Krillin moved up to the edge of the stage.

"Well, this'll be a good time to find Lyra. She said she'd be over behind the boutique, right?" Tien nodded.

"Yeah. I'm kind of interested to see what she has to say. She seemed to be the only pony in town who understood what humans really were."

As the group turned the corner to the backside of Carousel Boutique, Tien was tackled by Lyra. "You came! YES!" She leapt backward, giving Tien some air. "Ok, so I have like nine thousand questions, but I'll just start with this one. Exactly how strong are you guys, anyway?" They looked back and forth between one another.

"Well, it's really difficult to illustrate with words...Let me put it like this. If your strength was a one, mine would be about a hundred million. Goku, being the strongest, would be about two hundred billion. Lyra ran over the numbers in her head, and then a grin shot across her face.

"Great! So this should work out perfectly, then."

"What should work o..." Tien was interrupted by a very large hoof in his face. He flew backwards almost out of view, and the group was left staring at the perpetrator. Lyra jerked her head around, her eyes bulging.

"That was completely uncalled for! What did he do to you, Broly?" **Yep, I'm going there too.**

The huge, tan pony's eye twitched uncontrollably. "K-Kakarot." Goku immediately jumped to a Super Saiyan 2, as did Vegeta. Trunks and Goten glanced back to Gohan, both remembering their prior experience with Broly.

"I'm so, so sorry. He never does that." Goku's eyes jumped to Lyra briefly and back to Broly.

"Lyra, where did you meet him?"

"I was out on the border of the Everfree Forest when suddenly he stumbled up to me out of nowhere, mumbling that same word. From what I understand, he used to be human too, but his change into a pony was a bit more...drastic than yours." Vegeta huffed.

"You might say that. Kakarot blasted Broly into the sun. The energy imbalance must have taken him here, just like your Super Saiyan 3 transformation did with us, Kakarot." Goten stepped up just behind Vegeta.

"Uh, just a warning. At least until Broly leaves, you might want to lay off calling my dad..."

"KAAKAAROOOOOT!" Broly's mane blasted up straight, turning a sickening shade of yellow. Green energy pulsed around him, stinging the faces of the Z Fighters. Goten placed a hoof on his forehead as he turned Super Saiyan.

"Yeah, that. Lyra, you're gonna want to find some cover." She glanced back and forth between the two walls of power.

"Riiiiight." She rushed off, crouching low behind the schoolhouse a few blocks down.

"Kakarot, you have no idea how glad I am to see you. I've been here so long, I had actually started to believe I'd never get the chance to kill you." Trunks stepped forward.

"Don't get your hopes up. We've already beaten you twice, why don't you just get it already?!" Broly chuckled.

"You have no place in this battle, boy. This is between myself and Kakarot." To prove his point, he pulled a ball of energy out of nowhere and rushed forward, smashing it into Trunks' face. Just as he left eyesight, Tien reappeared above them, his hands already in formation for a Tri-Beam. This was taken as the signal for everyone to get busy.

Gohan was the first to attack, aiming a fully powered kick at Broly's head. The larger pony threw up one hoof, catching it and tossing him to the side. Yamcha and Piccolo both smashed into his chest, trying to push him back, but they only succeeded in tearing up the dirt where they were. Goten came down from above, delivering a crushing double fisted blow to the top of Broly's head, which effectively popped his neck for him. The huge pony chuckled, flexing himself and throwing all three of them off.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Broly grimaced as the ball of energy struck his back, and he spun about, throwing his entire body weight at his assailant. Vegeta crumpled under Broly's immense strength and found himself trapped under one hoof. He volleyed energy blasts against Broly's legs, but to no avail.

"BROLY!" The huge Saiyan turned, facing his true adversary. Goku had gone Super Saiyan 3 and was taunting Broly. "If you're so tough, why don't you come and get me?" Broly screamed with rage, crushing Vegeta into the dirt. Cracks appeared in his skin, and colors flashed back and forth around him. After a few seconds, he seemed to explode with power, engulfing the entire area in light. As it faded, there stood an even larger Broly, his muscles bulging unlike anything even Trunks could accomplish. He had become the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Kakarot, finally. Just you and me. I look forward to seeing you inside out at my feet." Goku sneered.

"If you think you're so bad, why don't you get over here and test it?" Broly laughed maniacally as he charged, smashing a huge arm into Goku. Incredibly enough, Goku's defense held up under this beating, and he thrust Broly away, coming forward with his own attack. He came up with a right kick, smashing it into Broly's shoulder, causing the larger Saiyan to skid away.

"No way...Is Goku actually holding his own against Broly?" Piccolo shook his head.

"Even a Super Saiyan 3 couldn't stop Broly. There's something we're not seeing yet." He glanced upward. "Of course! Tien's sending Goku Broly's attack position before he strikes. But once he releases that Tri-Beam, that strategy will be pretty much useless. We'll need a backup." Vegeta popped out of the ground just in front of them.

"We will not be giving Kakarot our power. Not this time."

"You and your ego will get us killed given half a chance. Giving Goku our power is our best option." Vegeta grabbed the Namek by the collar and lifted him up.

"If you'd listen for half a second, you'd realize that Kakarot already has a plan. He's fighting defensively right now to conserve energy. But you'll all have to be ready when he says the word. And you!" Yamcha stepped back in shock. "Go get Big Mac. We might need him before this is over."


	11. Chapter 9 Pt 3 Finale

Broly's raspy laugh echoed through the town as he and Goku skidded through the alleys, trading blows almost equally. As they continued to move away from Tien, Goku's fighting became less and less efficient, and he began to lose ground to the gigantic Saiyan. He randomly swung a back leg as far up as he could, catching Broly in the chin. He gasped as the Legendary Super Saiyan adjusted his head so that Goku's hoof rested against his cheek. A sickening blood-soaked grin spread across the huge pony's face.

"Just like old times, Kakarot. Only now your friends don't seem quite as willing to give you a boost." Goku growled with frustration.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Broly. We're far from done." He twisted his body, throwing his other leg full speed into Broly's temple. The larger fighter's head tilted over as he reached out one hoof and wrapped it around Goku's midsection. He smashed him into the building on their left, bringing his other hoof around and smashing it into the side of his face. Blood spurted from Goku's nose and mouth, but the punishment wasn't over yet. Broly lifted the hoof still gripping Goku's midsection and lifted it to the side of his head, now holding him by his head from either side. He then proceeded to squeeze, eliciting screams of pain from Goku.

By now, dozens of ponies were gathered around, watching in horror as Goku was crushed by Broly's immense strength. Some of them ducked, covering their eyes and simply listening to his screams of pain. "Does this hurt, Kakarot? I can tell you beyond a shadow of a doubt, my loss to you was a million times worse. But it won't happen again. Never will I be cursed with the prospect of sharing my existence with you. Not after today." Broly lifted Goku up and smashed him straight down, crashing his chest into his opponent's knee. Goku gasped for breath as a mixture of spittle and blood flew from his mouth once again. Broly used the rebound from this attack to flip himself over backward, driving the top of his foot into the bottom of Goku's chin.

A shockwave flew out from the point of contact, and Goku smashed into the ground, skidding back almost half a mile, his path ending only about twenty yards from where the rest of the Z Fighters were. "Goku!" Krillin started to rush over to his best friend, but Vegeta grabbed him by the collar.

"Not yet. It's rare that Kakarot comes up with a battle plan, but when he does it's usually genius. Trust me, he'll let you know when you're needed." Goku glanced over to them, talking to himself now.

"Oh, look. Mac's here." His hand trembled atop a small pile of rocks as Broly approached. "So, Kakarot. Ready to give up and face your death?" A chuckle came from within the crater that held Goku. Suddenly, he leaned forward, pushing himself back onto two feet. He puffed out his chest, defying Broly's strength.

"Broly, you've forgotten something about me. I may be weaker than you, and slower than you, but the difference between us is that I've got something to stand for. What happens when you get knocked down?" Broly growled, charging again. Goku didn't even move. He just took the hit full in the stomach, crumpling to his knees. Broly grinned once again, reaching down and lifting Goku by his hair. Once Goku was eye level with Broly once again, though, he simply grinned and started laughing.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH! KAKAROOOOOOT!" Broly's hand lit up with energy and he thrust it forward, blasting Goku's entire body. The smaller Saiyan fell back, landing flat on his back. The ponies that had followed them started gasping, a few of the younger ones even sobbing in fear. This all stopped when they heard the crunch of gravel under a boot. Once again, Goku was on his feet, a pained grin spreading across his face. This time there was no rage on Broly's face. For the first time in sixteen years, there was fear.

"W-What?! You're completely drained! How are you still standing?" Goku chuckled, looking over to Vegeta with a knowing look on his face.

"Now would be a good time, guys." Suddenly the entire plan flashed through their heads, and suddenly it was in action. From above, Tien screamed as his Tri-Beam flew through the air, crashing into Broly's back and causing him to stumble forward. Every single Z Fighter rushed onto the field, grabbing Broly's limbs and dragging him backward before he could recover and react. Goten and Trunks were on his left leg, Vegeta was on his left arm, Piccolo, Big Mac, and Yamcha were on his right leg, and Gohan was on his right arm. Piccolo cried out to Krillin as his arms trembled against Broly's immense force. "KRILLIN! THROW HIM A SENZU BEAN!" Krillin dug into the pouch around his waist, pulling a bean from within it and tossing it over to Goku. He caught it easily, tossing it into his mouth. Within a few seconds his aura had completely regenerated. He drew back, staring Broly right in the eye.

"Broly, this is it! You've brought this all on yourself, so I don't want to hear any complaining from the Kais when you get to Otherworld." He smirked briefly, but it was rapidly replaced by a snarl as his fist clenched and he leapt forward. He thrust his hand forward, surrounding it with a golden aura that quickly developed into a living being. It was a huge golden dragon, coiling back and forth around the pair of them as Goku approached. "DRAGON FIST!" Goku's dragon smashed into Broly's stomach, pushing harder and harder against his abs until finally it broke through, carving a hole in the huge Saiyan's stomach. He screamed, throwing rocks from the ground as he thrashed about in pain, throwing the Z Fighters off of him.

When the smoke finally cleared, there stood Goku, his fist covered in blood and his mane back to normal. He fell to his knees and finally to the ground, panting in exhaustion. Each of the Z Fighters stumbled over to him, helping him to his feet. "W-well, we won. That's the last time we'll see him."

"Oh, is it?" They all spun about, gasping in surprise. There stood Broly, a huge hole in his stomach with blood dripping from the inside. "Tell me, Kakarot. If the sun itself was only capable of wounding me, what made you think you could do any better? And yet another question. Why is it that after driving a hole through me in that exact location that you believe you may have struck anything vital?"

Goku grunted with effort as he jumped to a Super Saiyan. Broly laughed in his face. "No matter how many times you get back up, you'll never be able to kill me!" He drew his hand back to throw an energy blast, and suddenly Goku's mane lowered back to his regular state. He growled at his own lack of energy, but he couldn't keep up Super Saiyan any longer. He was shocked when suddenly a mass of bodies appeared in front of him. First it was just the Z Fighters, but then it grew. All the ponies who were watching the battle had moved forward, jumping between Broly and Goku. One of them stepped forward, and when she spoke it was clear. It was Lyra.

"Broly, I'm sorry for whatever you've endured in the past, but I won't let you hurt them. Not now, not ever." As Broly moved in close to her to speak, she looked past him and her eyes bulged.

"And just how do you plan on stopping me?" Lyra grinned, lowering her eyebrows.

"I won't. They will." Broly spun about and was greeted to the sight of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"More insects to die, I see." Their horns began to glow as they reared up to their full heights. Their eyes glowed white and two bursts of energy shot from their horns past Broly, striking Goku full in the chest.

"Goku, we grant you all the power our domain has to give. Use it wisely!" Suddenly Goku's eyes bulged, as did his muscles. He rocketed forward, smashing into Broly and forcing them both backward. His entire body was coated in fire. Dust swirled up around him, blinding dozens of ponies in the front rows of the crowd. He swung attacks at Broly faster than anypony could see, many of them charged with energy.

Vegeta turned quickly to Piccolo. "Quickly, give me all the energy you have remaining. All of you!" Krillin scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"Why? I think Goku's got it from here." Vegeta grabbed the smaller pony by the head.

"Don't you get it?! No matter how much power Kakarot gets, he won't be able to defeat Broly unless he gets a constant stream of energy. That's his only flaw in battle. He takes too long to get to a finishing move. But if I get on the battlefield with him, I can finish Broly alongside him." Piccolo hesitated for only a second longer, then placed a hoof on Vegeta's shoulder and transferred his power.

Goku was in midair now, just above Broly's head and aiming kicks back and forth at his neck. He turned all the way around and tossed a huge energy ball to one side of Broly's head while aiming a kick to the other. Broly caught the kick, but the force of the attack swung his body back into the blast, throwing him off to the side. He screamed with rage, lifting himself into the air almost a quarter mile above the mob of ponies. "Struggle all you want, Kakarot. But in the end it doesn't matter. You're all still DEAD!" He threw a gigantic energy ball down toward the ground, grinning evilly as it coursed toward the huge group. Goku rushed back to the group, drawing both hooves back.

"Alright, Broly. You want, you've got it. KAAAMEEEHAAAMEEE..." Broly threw yet another blast, reinforcing his power.

"YOU HAVE NO CHANCE, KAKAROT! NOW DIIIIIIEEEE!"

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku launched his attack straight upward, shaking as it collided with Broly's attack. All around him, ponies screamed and huddled beneath his feet. His arms shook under the strain, but still he kept fighting. The ground beneath him began to crack and crumble under the force that Broly was applying. "N-No..." Goku looked down to the ground, gasping for breath. He was shocked to see all three of the Cutie Mark Crusaders there, gazing up at him without saying a word. Each of their faces was painted with fear, even Applebloom, who was already trained by Vegeta. Goku's face steeled and suddenly his head shot back up to Broly. He screamed, his voice echoing through the air as the Kamehameha widened out, throwing Broly's attack straight backward.

"W-What?! Where is he getting this energy?"

"Why don't you pay attention to the real threat, Broly?!" Broly's head spun around, gasping. Vegeta stood behind him, electricity crackling around him. He thrust a hoof into the gaping hole in Broly's stomach and a blue ball of energy formed at the tip. "I hope this burns. BIG BANG ATTACK!" Just as the Kamehameha struck Broly's chest, the ball crashed through him, forcing blue light from his eye sockets as his entire body went up in smoke.

Vegeta lowered himself to the ground, chuckling all the while. "All too easy. Kakarot, are you alright?" Goku held up a hoof, signifying his alive-ness. Now came the real shock. For the first time, Vegeta walked up to the princesses and bowed. Each of the Z Fighters raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to thank you all. Broly has been a menace to us for twenty years, and is one of the few beings to...to..." He stuttered a bit here, finding it difficult to make the confession. "He's one of the few beings I've ever truly feared. Your help in eliminating him was invaluable, and for that we are in your debt." He stood again, taking a deep breath. He himself was shocked when Celestia and Luna knelt before him.

"Prince Vegeta..." His chest swelled a little. "You and your friends have proven invaluable to our own people, taking on threats that we couldn't possibly handle on our own. And for that, let's consider ourselves even." They stood up, each nodding to him. Vegeta glanced over to Luna, a questioning look on his face.

"How did you know we needed help, anyway?" Luna chuckled.

"I didn't. I saw your fight from above and figured you and the others had everything under control. I called Celestia here since neither of us had seen you fight in person before now. Don't get me wrong, visions are good and all, but being there physically when a blood-stained, battle-worn stallion walks off the field..." She bit her lip. "...well, it's unique." Vegeta stared blankly at her, somehow not expecting a comment like that from a millennium-old princess. "Something wrong? You're almost sixty, right? I suppose by now you've realized age doesn't matter between beings like ourselves. Trixie was attracted to Gohan for the same reason." Vegeta was almost glad for the change of subject when Lyra snuck up beside him, bowing low before him.

"I-I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Vegeta stared down at her for a few seconds, and then gestured her to stand.

"What happened back there is no fault of your own. Broly has always been that monster you saw today." Lyra stood, a puzzled look on his face.

"What happened to him that could turn him into something like that?" Vegeta sighed, gazing up to the sky.

"Back when Kakarot and I were young, Broly was kept a secret from our people. Saiyans value power in battle above all else, but Broly's was overwhelming, even for us. Our king...my father...attempted to have him exterminated, but he survived. From that day forward, he associated Kakarot with the pain he had endured, and when we first met him he seemed like that docile pony you met on the forest edge some time ago. Soon, though, his rage took over and he transformed into the most fearsome thing we've ever encountered. He forced us into a battle on a dying world, and it was only through giving our collective energy to Kakarot that we were able to defeat him. But we learned six years later that the fight wasn't over yet. Trunks and Goten discovered Broly encased in a glacier on Earth, in the final stages of recovering from his wounds. Even Gohan, Goten, and Trunks together were incapable of defeating him, but when Kakarot received a few seconds on Earth as a gift from the Eternal Dragon, he was able to drive Broly into the sun, where he was teleported to here. I imagine you met him mere days, possibly hours after that battle." Lyra looked down to the ground, trying to take all of this in.

"So, he became what he was because everypony was afraid of him?" Vegeta nodded slowly, seeing how she made the connection. "Wow. You know, I almost feel bad seeing him die. It wasn't his fault, really." Vegeta shook his head.

"Don't feel pity for him. Even after he had repaid his suffering tenfold upon Kakarot and myself, he still insisted on attacking us. He relished pain and destruction more so than any sane being. The entire universe is infinitely safer now that he's gone." Vegeta sighed, feeling relieved now that he could say those words beyond a shadow of a doubt. "Broly is finally gone."

**Honestly, this one surprised me. I wasn't expecting pretty much the last fifteen paragraphs, but you know what? They're here anyway. Still taking suggestions, and I'd love some feedback for this chapter. See you in the next one!**


End file.
